List of Jon's dates/Comics Dates
This page is for Jon Arbuckle's dates in the comic strip. Liz Wilson :Main Article: Liz Wilson Dr. Elizabeth "Liz" Wilson is Jon's girlfriend. In the comic, Jon had attempted to ask her out on a date many times over the years, but rarely succeeded. She sometimes agreed to date him, but those outings usually became disastrous (often thanks to Garfield either tagging along for the ride, or doing something to Jon before the date starts that effects and ruins the rest of the date). However, in a series of strips from the Summer of 2006, Liz finally admitted that she had feelings for Jon. Ann Ann was a woman whom Jon knew in high school. They were in the same math and English class. Jon used to run down the halls, screaming "Ann, Ann, she's a man." She seemed to still be holding that grudge because as Jon was trying to ask her on a date, she hung up on him. There was an Ann mentioned in the November 8, 1996 strip, though it's unconfirmed if they're the same woman. Becky Becky was a girl Jon called for a date, but she hung up before Jon could even ask her out. Belinda Belinda was a girl whom Jon knew in high school. She made him eat his crayons. Jon called her to ask for a date. But he was so nervous when he called her, she hung up before Jon could properly ask her out. Belinda Gilzone Belinda Gilzone was a girl Jon knew in high school. She was head cheerleader. Jon had a mad crush on her. One day, she shoved an entire pompom up Jon's nose. Bernadette Bernadette was a woman whom Jon called to ask out on a date. He asked her if she wanted to go to dinner and a movie with him. Then she rejected it. Desperate, Jon went as low as a cookie and a crossword puzzle. Bertha :Main Article: Bertha Bertha was an obese woman Jon dated in March of 1987. She originally called Jon as a wrong number, so Jon asked for a date. She seems to like Garfield and suggested that Jon put some meat on his bones. She likes her steak rare and says, "Just run the steer by the table and I'll grab off a hunk!" She makes other appearance like at parties Jon goes to or a regular place like a laundromat. Another time she reappeared was on January 12 2003, where she met Jon and Garfield on a supermarket, but had lost 200 pounds. Unlike most women who Jon tried to call by phone, Bertha very much enjoyed going on a date with Jon. Beth Beth was a woman Jon called for a date. But she said to leave her alone or Jon's legs will be broken. There was a Beth in a comic strip on December 29, 2005, but it is unknown if they're the same woman. Betty Betty was a woman whom Jon called, presumably asking for a date. He told her he's deep and that he will donate his brain to science. Bobbi Bobbi was a woman Jon was supposed to call for a date, but instead by accident, he had called his mother. Brenda Brenda was a one time date of Jon's. She thought Garfield was a pig. She was Jon's first date shown in the comic strip. Carolyn Carolyn was a woman Jon tried to ask out on a date. When he asked her to go to the movies together, she claimed that she had to stay home and pluck her eyebrows. Cindy Cindy was a woman who went on a blind date with Jon in the strips from November 20, 1991 to November 23, 1991. Before the date, Jon called her to ask if there was anything she would like know about him. She was very specific on what she wanted to know, even asking for Jon's dental records. Once she got to Jon's house, Jon started to gross her out by mentioning the fact that there are crawly things in her eyebrows. Then when they were having dinner, he tried describing her in a romantic way - until he mentioned her nose. Then she threw her dinner in his face and left. There have been Cindys that were mentioned in seven more strips, but it's unconfirmed on if either of those women are the same. Cindy Krovitz Cindy Krovitz was a model whom Jon dated once. She was a cover girl for "Barbershop Digest." She had a handlebar moustache. Claire Claire was a woman whom Jon called asking for a date. He asked her if she and him would go out that night and paint the town red. She rejected it. Darla Darla was a woman who once dated Jon. He called her his intellectual equal. All she said was "Hi, I'm Darla" twice. Debbie Debbie was a woman whom Jon called for a date. But as he was calling her, Garfield stole his steak. This made Jon shout at Garfield. Then Debbie, hearing what Jon said, hung up. Denise Denise was a woman Jon called to ask out on New Year's Eve. But, like many other women, she rejected him. (There was another Denise whom Jon asked to New Year's on December 27, 2003, but it's unconfirmed if it's the same woman). Drizella Skagway Drizella Skagway was a woman whom Jon knew in high school. According to Jon, Drizella was a little skinny, but she had a crush on him in high school. When Jon started looking for her, his friend Wheezer revealed that Jon had hung his coat on her. Edith Edith was a woman who went on a blind date with Jon. She carried a skull. When Garfield heard this, he advised Jon to stay in well-lit areas. Edna Edna was a woman who went on a date with Jon. But before that, he called her saying he might be late to pick her up because his head somehow gotten stuck in the wastebasket. He then said that his voice sounds deeper due to the wastebasket. Ellen :Main Article: Ellen Ellen was a local girl what Jon often tried to go out with. Until Liz became Jon's girlfriend, many strips that featured Ellen focused on Jon phoning her to try and ask her out on a date. She would usually ask Jon to do something very stupid first---which he sometimes actually did---before refusing. In July of 2006, Ellen somehow got amnesia and didn't remember who Jon was, and agreed to go on a date with him. They go to a fancy restaurant, where she finally appears in the strip, and is revealed to have blonde hair. Euphemia Euphemia was a one time blind date of Jon's. They went to a restaurant (Garfield tagged along). But when she said her name, Jon was about to laugh, telling her he has a leg cramp. But then he laughed hard. Feeling insulted, Euphemia left, not even making it past the bread sticks. Felicia Felicia was a one time date of Jon's. Their date did not last long after Jon found out that Felicia was allergic to cats, and was given a choice between her and Garfield. Even before then, she seemed unimpressed with the way Jon handled their meal. Florence Florence was a woman Jon called and asked for a date. She told him that he was no fun, so Jon tried to change her mind by reading from "1001 elephant jokes." Gina Gina was a woman whom Jon called, asking for a date. At first, he told her that no girl ever regretted going out with him. But then he said that they got a little upset. Finally, he confessed that they all changed their names and moved. Heidi Heidi was a woman whom Jon called for a date, but she just said she hates him with every fiber of her being. Ingrid Ingrid was a woman who Jon called asking for a date. He kept asking her when she was available until she got annoyed. Then he says he gets the picture and hangs up. Jane Jane was a girl whom Jon had called to ask on a date. He told her she had won an evening out with him. She told him she would rather have a dishwasher. Janice Janice was a woman Jon called for a date. She said she couldn't go with him because she's allergic to geeks. Jennifer Hamilton Jennifer Hamilton was a woman who Jon knew in high school. He worshipped her, though she thought he was a nerd. Years later, Jon came to a high school reunion to impress Jennifer. But when she started walking to him, he went completely gah-gah over her, embarrassing himself. Later, Jon talked to Jennifer, trying to tell her how much he has changed since high school, but then he was interrupted by one of his old friends, nicknamed Wheezer, who reminded Jon of when Jon blew his nose on the school flag. Jenny Jenny was a woman whom Jon called, asking for a date. She assumably asks Jon to hold on, although it is more likely she hangs up on him, since Jon ends up being on the phone until dark. Jo-Ann Jo-Ann was a woman who Jon called to ask for a date on New Years Eve. She wasn't at home, so he tried to leave a message on her answering machine. However, the line went dead and Jon said that her answering machine had hung up on him. Judy Judy was a woman whom Jon called, telling her that he was as masculine as he sounded. Judy then challenged him to something, which he accepted. Then he ended up buying $3000 worth of windows. Julie Julie was a woman Jon asked for a movie date. She claimed that she was going to visit her brother in Tokyo. Jon believed the claim, while Garfield noted that it was an excuse for Julie to avoid him. There was a Julie mentioned in the March 26, 1997 strip, but it is unconfirmed if they're the same woman. Karen Karen was a woman whom Jon called asking for a New Year's Eve date, though when he asked her, she just hung up. This made Jon wonder where he went wrong, to which Garfield answered the part where he had dialed. There was a Karen mentioned in the December 27, 2001 comic strip, though it's unconfirmed if they're the same woman. Kimmy Kimmy is a girl Jon dated in 1990. Jon met her in the Leonardo da Vinci academy of pottery and asked her out. During their date, spanning several strips, Kimmy became loud and obnoxious by yelling and acting immaturely making Jon uncomfortable and embarrassed. Eventually Kimmy announced she was raised by wolves. The date ends with Kimmy on top of Jon's car, howling at the moon. On May 30th of 2004 (a Sunday strip), Jon calls Kimmy to try and ask her out because, at the time, he hadn't had a date in months. Linda (April 11, 1987) Linda was a woman whom Jon called asking for a date. He said he can do great impressions. She told him she could do impressions too, which Jon wanted to hear. Then Jon thought Linda did a great impression of a dial tone, but she had more likely hung up on him. There was a Linda mentioned in the May 27, 1994 and the February 12, 1998 comic strips, though it's unconfirmed if they're the same woman. Linda (June 9, 1994) Linda was a woman who went on a blind date with Jon. Jon called to tell her that he is tall with rippling muscles, which made Garfield want to get the inflatable biceps. There was a Linda mentioned in the April 11, 1987 comic strip, but it's probably a different Linda because that Linda sounded like someone Jon already knew, while this Linda went on a blind date with him. Lisa Lisa was a woman whom Jon called for a date for New Years. But when he asked her, she screamed and there was a thud. She seemed to be faking her own death, to which Jon points out she did that the year before. Lori Lori was a woman who came to Jon's house for dinner. But due to Garfield and Odie's shenanigans with her steak, she got creeped out and left. Garfield called her a pet hater. A character named Lori appeared in the August 12, 1997 strip, but it is unconfirmed whether she's the same Lori. Marcia Marcia was a woman whom Jon called, asking for a date. He wanted to treat her to a movie. She assumed that she would be going by herself, much to her delight, but Jon said that he was thinking of going too. Marcie Marcie was a woman whom Jon called asking for a date. When he told her to give him one good reason why she won't go out with him, she said that she hates, loathes, and is disgusted by every fiber of his being. Marissa Marissa was a woman whom Jon called, asking for a date. She and Jon met in a park, though she thinks he's a dork. Mary Mary was a woman whom Jon asked for a date. She told him she only dates athletic types, so which Jon replies that he's wearing bowling shoes. This makes her hang up. Maureen Maureen was a woman who once dated Jon. Jon called her to ask her if she hates him more than she used to. She told him she hated him the same. Jon called that progress. Mona Mona was a woman Jon called for a date. He told her that he knows she'll go out with him because he was wearing his lucky socks. Orpha Orpha was a woman who went on a date with Jon. However, he found out that she was a lot older than him; in fact, she was old enough for her teeth to fall out. Patty Evans Patty Evans was Jon's junior prom date. According to Jon, he was nervous pinning the corsage on her. Somehow, it led to her having a permanent scar. Ruby Ruby was a woman whom Jon went on a blind date with. They met through the "Happy Day" dating service. However, Jon found out that she was in jail and was placed on parole. Her name was "Widow Maker." She has a distinguishing tattoo on her forehead of her name spelled backwards. During the date, she had to be sedated twice. Also, according to Jon, it was hard to slow dance with a dart in her neck. Sarah Sarah was a woman whom Jon called asking for a date. She said she doesn't care for his personality. Jon said the joke was on her and that he doesn't have a personality. Susan Susan was a woman whom Jon calling asking her for a movie date. When she rejected, Jon asked "hows about just getting married?" This made her scream. Jon said that he hopes she doesn't scream like that in front of the kids. Suzanne Suzanne was a woman who went on a date with Jon. Sometime after the date, Jon called her and asked her for a lock of her hair to remember her by. Suzanne told him she would shave her head if Jon stopped calling her. Suzy Suzy was a one-time blind date of Jon's. When Jon called her asking her what she wants for dinner, she reveals she has a craving for raw meat. Tami Tami was a professional cheerleader Jon met at a pizza parlor. She couldn't stop thinking about him and was about to give him her phone number, but Garfield destroyed the answering machine Tami had been speaking on because Jon had had a pizza without Garfield. A character named Tami appeared on February 10, 1998 but she was not confirmed to be the same Tami. Tina Tina was a woman whom Jon invited to a party he was throwing on Saturday. But she asked will he be there? in a way of saying, "I hope you won't be there." Ursuella Nelson Ursuella Nelson was Jon's first girlfriend. At night they would sneak out to the barn and drink unpasteurized milk. Valette Valette was a woman whom Jon called and asked for a date. She told him she'll meet him when something freezes over, though it isn't revealed what. Velma Velma was a woman whom Jon called for a date. He started to tell her that he's a down-to-earth, traditional, and old-fashioned guy. Then he asked her if she wanted to go to the Henry County Chicken Pluck, to which Garfield says that he'll go. Wendy Wendy was a woman Jon called for a date. But she said she doesn't like weasels. Miscellaneous April 9, 2000 There was a girl at the beach whom Jon thought was pretty. So to get her attention, he yelled "shark!" panicking everyone in the ocean. But when the girl came to him, she slaps him and says, "how dare you panic all those people." But then a real shark showed up. May 10, 2005 A woman went to the petting zoo once with Jon. Unfortunately, a goat ended up eating Jon's pants. May 11, 2005 A woman went on a dinner date with Jon. They went to a fancy French restaurant. Unfortunately, Jon ended up ordering her a tennis shoe souffle. May 14, 2005 A woman went on a dinner date with Jon. Then she left in the middle of the meal with the valet parking guy in Jon's car. February 23, 2006 A woman went on a romantic canoe ride with Jon. But then she ended up drowning his banjo. February 25, 2006 A woman went for a walk in the woods with Jon. But then a tree had fallen on her. April 12, 2006 There was a girl who went to a fall dance with Jon. The theme was "Undersea Fantasy," which according to Jon, which was a coincidence that she had gills. June 9, 2006 Jon went on a date that went terrible. His date tried to run him over with her truck. But fortunately, according to Jon, eighteen-wheelers aren't all that maneuverable. Category:Lists Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Comic Strip Category:Jon's Dates